Currently, traditional enterprise networks may include various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. The network nodes may include both physical and virtual machines. Enterprise networks may include virtual machines and physical hosts, which are required to provide an allocation of resources.
Enterprise networks may include virtual machines and physical host devices which are required to provide an allocation of resources. Physical hosts may include hardware devices that provide certain services, such as physical storage, which may be converted to virtual storage and allocated to corresponding virtual machines depending on the anticipated requirements of an observed use of such virtual machines. The balance between actual physical storage and allocated virtual storage usage may be optimized by monitoring and identifying the activities performed by one or more virtual machines operating in the enterprise network environment.